


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol talking about how much he loves kyungsoo (my brand), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say Kyungsoo was exhausted would be an understatement.





	untitled

To say Kyungsoo was exhausted would be an understatement. It was February 14th, Valentine’s day, also known as: his busiest day of the year. He never gets to hang out with Chanyeol that day because of it. Obviously nobody wanted to buy their significant others a flower before Valentine’s day, it had to be the day of.

He stepped into their apartment and slipped his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He couldn’t be bothered to put it on the rack. He dragged himself to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed without taking his shoes off. A few minutes later, and he’s sound asleep.

When Chanyeol comes home an hour later, he isn’t surprised to see Kyungsoo already asleep. He removes Kyungsoo’s shoes and sets them on the floor for him, then climbs into bed beside him.

“I wish I had been here to say goodnight,” he says, a breathy laugh following. “I’ll tell you about my day for now, until I’m tired.”

Kyungsoo lays still, though at this point he’s woken up just a bit.

“I had to leave before you woke up to take care of something in the office. I still gave you a good morning kiss and everything, obviously. That’s like a good luck charm for me, you know? Uh, our new intern messed up the TV we have in the conference room so we had to use a projector instead. It’s not that bad, just reminds me a lot of grade school.”

Kyungsoo almost laughs at that, but he knows Chanyeol will get embarrassed if Kyungsoo knows he talks to him even while he sleeps.

“Everyone had flowers and stuff on their desks. It was really pretty. I took photos of Mina’s earlier, I’ll have to show them to you later. Her wife has very good taste in flowers. I think you’d like them. Oh, I ate lunch with this single intern and all he did was complain about Valentine’s day. And then he said something about people in relationships always rubbing it in single people’s faces. I showed him my ring and he got all red in the face, it was funny. I don’t really know what else to say.”

Kyungsoo smiles into his pillow, secretly gushing at how cute his husband is.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says. “I tell you every day and every night, and I’m sure to you it’s started to seem like empty words. You always look at me like you don’t believe it when I say it. I love you so much. Every day when I wake up to see you in the morning I feel the same happiness I did on the day we got married. And when you smile at me my heart begins to feel too big for my chest. Or when you tell me about the new flowers you got, or about the little girl whose mom is sick, or about something cool you saw, my body feels light to hear you talk about things that you care about. I don’t tell you these things because I think you get embarrassed when I do, but I really do love you. I hope you know that.”

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo says after a moment. He couldn’t stop himself.

“Hey, you loser! I thought you were sleeping!”

“How can I sleep when my husband is saying such sweet words?”

Chanyeol crosses his arms and pouts exaggeratedly. “I’m embarrassed now.”

Kyungsoo laughs and pulls Chanyeol down for a kiss. “I love you a lot, Park Chanyeol. Although I am way too tired to tell you all about it right now. Let’s sleep.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”


End file.
